disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Man McGucket
Fiddleford McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is a recurring character in the Disney Channel animated series Gravity Falls. He is the oldest known person in Gravity Falls, Oregon and is the local kook. He appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," "Headhunters," "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" , "Bottomless Pit! and The Land Before Swine. Appearances In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," McGucket is seen running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker and that it wrecked his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son never wants to spend time with him any more. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton shame bot when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party. Then he continued on working on his Death Ray. In "Headhunters," McGucket was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asked if the wax statues were alive and if he could survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answered yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left and he waves with his right hand which has a caiman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," McGucket rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library to eat books. He appears in flashbacks in "The Time Traveler's Pig". He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the Arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper", he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. In "Summerween", he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!," he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "The Deep End," McGucket can be seen hanging out in the Gravity Falls Pool. He later puts lotion all over his body in front of the public, much to their disgust. In "Carpet Diem," he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. After everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," McGucket appears at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet when Mabel, Candy and Grenda practice their "obsessed boy band scream". McGucket is apparently a fan of Sev'ral Timez, as he is later seen cheering at their concert. He is also spotted riding through the crowd in the background. In "Land Before Swine," Old Man McGucket first appears at the abandoned church where he tags along with the gang to find Waddles in the abandoned mines and to get back his musical spoons that were stolen by the enraged pterodactyl. After Soos breaks Dipper's lantern, everyone begins to fight but Old Man McGucket holds up a new lantern, saying that he fixed it, unaware of the adult pterodactyl behind him. Later, in the baby pterodactyl's nest, Dipper asks him if he has any inventions that could save them. He rumages through his hat for a while and then says "nope". Old Man McGucket then ends up getting eaten by a baby pterodactyl, and pops out for a few seconds, but then gets gobbled up once again. Later, he is shown popping up from the hole in the church and saying "I just ate my way through a dinosaur!" while playing the spoons and laughing insanely. Gallery old_man_mcgucket_summerween.png|Old Man McGucket at Summerween mcgucket_on_the_lake.png old_man_mcgucket_without_hat.png|Old Man McGucket without his hat mcgucket's_reading_circle.png|Old Man McGucket reading to children S1e2_old_man_projector_screen.png|Old Man McGucket revealing his motive behind the Gobblewonker Voiceover-bottomlesspit.png|Old Man McGucket and Dipper S1e17 fans.png Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Adults Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Fathers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters